The Only Ingredient In A Disaster Recipe
by Elenhin
Summary: In one story Luke claimed Bo to be the only ingredient in a disaster recipe, and since it was so very popular, I decided to write it out as a story for your amusement.


Author's Note: In one story Luke claimed Bo to be the only ingredient in a disaster recipe, and since it was so very popular, I decided to write it out as a story for y'alls amusement. It's three parts from three different times in their lives, but the basic is the same. Luke thinks Bo is a disaster cooking……

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_The Only Ingredient In A Disaster Recipe_**

Lavinia turned to look over her shoulder as she heard the excited giggle behind her. Apparently her idea of putting Bo at the table where he would keep out of trouble while she baked hadn't worked. She had thought that if he was down on the floor, he would only get himself in trouble, so, she had put the three year old boy on a chair at the table instead. She didn't know whatever to smile at him, or be angry. He wasn't really old enough to know better, and he never did anything to cause trouble.

She needed to bake bread, amongst other things, and she didn't want him near the hot oven while she did it. On the other hand, it turned out there was other things he shouldn't be near either it seemed. He had tipped out the flour, or so a white area around him indicated, and, then he had also tipped over the milk jug, most of it over his head it seemed.

She couldn't really be angry on him, he really wasn't that old. To Bo, it was just a spur of the moment thing he did, he was laughing now, smiling at her and holding out his arms to be picked up for a hug, though he needed a bath more. He was soaked with the milk, and his blonde hair was covered with flour. Squealing with delight as he slapped his tiny hand into a puddle of milk, sending it splashing, and laughing as he tried to catch the droplets in his mouth.

"Oh, Bo," she sighed with a smile. "I'm trying to bake, and ya cook up a disaster for me, don't ya."

He just laughed again, holding out a paw full of mixed milk and flour, making a fair impression of her kneading out the dough.

"Well, no use complaining about it all I guess, come one here ya little rascal, ya need a bath, and then ya uncle will have to watch ya while I make the bread." She stated, tapping his tiny nose playfully before picking him up. When she touched her fingertip to his nose, he wrinkled up his nose as if it tickled, and he just was to cute doing it.

* * *

"Bo, ya only need one ingredient for a disaster recipe, and that's you." Luke stated firmly.

"Ain't so." Bo objected.

"Are to, ya cooked up a real mess now." Luke insisted.

"Didn't mean to, honest, didn't." Bo near pleaded, his blue eyes open wide as he sought to convince them. "Cooter, ya ain't mad at me, are ya? I didn't mean to do nothing."

Cooter looked at the five year old boy, he was still sitting in the puddle of oil. Upon being told he was allowed to help he was so eager he had tripped over the basin they had collected the oil in when they emptied the engine out to change it. Bo was always so eager, especially when he was allowed to help them. Not to mention that he was always tripping over things, falling down from them, and generally winding up in a spot of trouble from his eagerness.

"I didn't mean to." He pleaded again.

Cooter smiled, he didn't have a little brother, but Bo came close. If some one who already had a drivers license could be friend with someone who was just getting the hang of riding the bicycle, then Bo was his friend. It just was on a different level now than it would when Bo grew older.

"Ah, I ain't mad." He grinned. "Don't worry about it Bo. We'll clean ya up and it won't matter none. Now come on, get up out of there." He reached out and helped the boy out of the oil puddle. Luke didn't mean anything either, but he wasn't all that old himself, and it was hard for him to always be an example to his younger cousin. Mostly he chided Bo the same way his aunt did, because that was what he though he was supposed to be doing. Cooter ruffled the young boys hair, so what if he had oil in it, his own hands was none to clean either, and if either of them got dirtier from it, it was impossible to tell who.

* * *

"Bo, there is a disaster recipe, and ya the only ingredient for it." Luke said in a biting tone, looking over at his younger cousin who was occupying the other bunk in the cell.

"Hey, it ain't all my fault." Bo objected, sitting up and casting a look that was half glare and half hurt in Luke's direction.

"It is your fault." Luke insisted. "You were the one tried to outrun Roscoe, had ya stopped it would only have been a ticket stead of a night in jail."

"If ya didn't want me to lose him, ya could've said so." Bo insisted.

"Don't matter what I say, ya never listen to me anyways." Luke pointed out. "Ya are a disaster Bo, a great walking big one."

"That ain't fair." Bo burst out. "Wasn't my fault at all, would've lost him if the tire hadn't blown."

"Ya couldn't lose Roscoe if he was trying to get lost."

"Luke, ya ain't being fair."

"Two of ya trying to be such a nuisance they won't want to keep y'all here?" Cooter asked grinning from the door.

"No, just telling this turnip-brain that he is a disaster." Luke glared at Bo. "I had a date tonight, and now I've gotta spend the night here."

"I had a date too, ya know." Bo replied with as much fire in his own voice. "Was gonna go out with Betty-Lou."

"Hold, it, I was gonna go out with Betty-Lou." Luke shot back.

Cooter grinned, "well, then it ain't really a problem, cause I just saw Betty-Lou leave with Charles. Ain't either of ya gonna get close to her tonight."

Luke and Bo looked at each others, a half guilty grin on each face. "Oh." Both uttered the word simultaneously, then Bo leaned against the bars. "So, what are ya doing here Cooter?"

"Feeding the jailbirds, I saw them bring ya in here." Cooter held out a cardboard box with doughnuts to them. "Heard ya was gonna stay the night, so I figured I'd drop by and make sure ya got at least something decent to eat."

"Appreciate it Cooter." Bo grinned as he took a large bite out of his doughnut.

"Very," Luke said as he devoured his own. "I still say ya the only ingredient in a disaster recipe, though Bo."

The End

Thank you all for reading, I'll do my very best to reply to all signed reviews, Elenhin


End file.
